


In Search of Your Glory

by jedisbluedream



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Pride and Prejudice but make it Reylo in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedisbluedream/pseuds/jedisbluedream
Summary: It is a truth not so universally acknowledged, that a half of a dyad in the force, must be in want of the other half.
Relationships: Finn/ Poe, Kylo Ren/ Rey, Rey/ Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to read a Pride and Prejudice Reylo AU but that is set in the Star Wars universe and I finally decided to write one. Please be patient with me this is the first fic I've ever written and I am not that good honestly so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I hope you like it, thank you for reading xx.

The delegation from Hosnian Prime was to arrive in fifteen hours, and every person in the Royal Palace seemed to be all expectant of the party that was to be organized for the gentlemen. Servants came and went about cleaning, some carrying different foods, not many luxuries were to be spent on this sort of reception, for it was a small party coming to Naboo. In the royal chambers of her Highness Kira Luh Kas, a different event transpired, for preparations were being made to secure the safety of her Highness.

The upcoming elections had made the political climate in Naboo tense due in major part to the current queen fulfilling all her terms, thus the queen that Naboo had known for four years was stepping down. Uncertainty made citizens nervous, and the ongoing tension between the two opposing parties did nothing to ease their nerves. The planet still remembered their suffering under the Empire and just how much they had lost. There were rumors about the New Republic not being as strong as it presented itself to be, and the people of Naboo were anxious the new queen-to-be would not be the right choice. A delegation from Hosnian Prime was to help with the proceedings, and ensure the change in power went smoothly.

“It has been confirmed, a senator from Coruscant, a Jedi, and a pilot for the New Republic will be the ones coming tomorrow evening”- said Jane, one of the queen’s informants. Jane seemed excited about the prospect of seeing some new faces in the Naboo Royal Court for a while.

“ Well that should be exciting, given the fact that the last time a Jedi visited Naboo it ended up in the fall of the Republic.” murmured Rey from the corner of the room where she was going over security details with Finn.

“I would be careful with your words Rey, said Jedi’s grandson is the one coming” replied Jane as a matter of fact.

“ I have heard the pilot is really handsome,” said Finn with a smirk, drawing out a smile from Jane as well. 

“Of course you have dear brother,” was all Rey said as she read over the last few details of the security report for the reception ball. “ Very well if this is all, I will retire to my rooms, I need to prepare for tonight.” She had left the room before neither Finn nor Jane could say anything else. It wasn’t that Rey didn’t want to partake in the silly conversation but she knew where it was leading, and quite frankly she wasn’t up for the handsome men and boyfriends discourse today. 

Rey felt tense, just like the rest of Naboo. With the Queen’s term coming to an end Rey didn’t quite know where it left her, or what her next role would be. It was something that she had avoided thinking about, feeling sure that eventually it would sort itself out. Just like before she pushed her anxiety away, and continued her way to her rooms. She had a ball to get ready for.

They all assembled in one of the smaller ballrooms in the palace, lively music played as high ranking officials and courtiers pranced about the place in animated conversation. Upon the announcement of the entrance of Queen Kira Luh Kas, all music and conversation ceased in order to follow through with the expected formalities. Despite this being Rey’s fourth year as the Queen’s decoy, it would never become a habit for her with all the bowing and ceremonies that followed everywhere she went. All these people did not know that they were bowing to an orphan from Jakku. No one knew her real identity, for it was a secret only she and the queen shared, among a few selected members of the Royal Guard and government officials. Meanwhile, the real queen trailed behind Rey under the pretense of being one of her handmaidens. 

Rey had been eight when she was found by Finn’s parents in the Jakku desert, and brought to Naboo. Rey had no connection to her biological parents, her only parental figure until that moment had been greasy Unkar Plutt, which in reality was not much of anything. The couple had been moved by the life Rey led in that horrid planet, and had instantly decided to make her their daughter. Life in Naboo had been difficult at first for little feral Rey, but she had the help of her adoptive brother Finn, whom she had developed a loving sibling relationship with rather quickly. By the age of ten she had joined the Legislative Youth Program. Rey’s dream was to eventually become a senator in the Galactic Senate for Naboo, the planet she now called home. She had never imagined she would end up as the Queen’s decoy, nor did she want to be, but when her best friend Kira had asked her she could not refuse. Kira had been one of Rey’s first friends when she had joined the program, and she knew that her fighting skills and sharp reflexes combined would be a good skill set for the Queen’s protection. The way Rey saw it she was serving her planet, maybe not the way she had hoped, but she could always try to become a senator later on. She seemed to be thinking about her life today, and how content she was with it. She was excited for what the future held after the elections, despite the growing anxieties over the uncertain.

Not short after the arrival of the Queen, the envoy from Hosnian Prime arrived. Upon entering the three men made their way across the room, in hopes to make their salutations to the Queen. They were then introduced. First was Poe Dameron, the handsome pilot who was rapidly gaining the favor of every single lady, and gentleman, in the room. He had lived up to Jane’s and Finn’s expectations. This was followed by the introduction of Senator Hux, who looked like he wished to be anywhere but in Naboo that night. The senator seemed to have a permanent scowl etched on his face and no matter how many fake smiles he mastered it wouldn't disappear. Lastly, the young Jedi knight that accompanied them was introduced as Ben Solo. He wore the same expression as Hux, though his was more subdued, or maybe it was just the benefit of his stern yet handsome features. His name, however, gathered a lot of attention from the room as they recognized it immediately. Ben Solo, the son of the war heroes General Leia Organa and Han Solo, and nephew of Master Luke Skywalker. Most importantly, the grandson of their beloved former queen, Padme. It seemed, however, that the knight did not possess the same manners as his family, for he remained quiet during the whole affair, only providing short answers when addressed, and promptly removing himself from the spectacle by standing in one of the farthest corners in the room. 

As the night progressed the hearts of many ladies were broken, for Commander Dameron chose to spend most of the night in conversation with Finn. Rey could not help but stare affectionately as her brother laughed and danced with the Commander, giving her hope, that although too soon to tell, her brother would find some happiness after his last disastrous break up. She couldn't stop her amusement at the fact that just hours earlier Finn had been speaking about the stranger’s handsomeness in hopes to rope Rey in, as if!  
In what would be considered a rather bold move, Senator Hux inquired after one of the queen’s ladies for a dance, unbeknownst to him it was the real queen, Kira, who he had solicited to dance. She reluctantly accepted, putting Rey in high alert. But this was why they did this, for now the Queen would be able to judge Hux’s character without the censurance that her queenly title brought about. They danced until dinner was called, interrupting all current proceedings, and prompting everyone to be seated. Food was then brought forth, and the conversations resumed over dinner. Just as before, Ben Solo stayed silent during dinner, and made little effort to make acquaintance with those around him.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time with the exception of the gentlemen who seemed determined to live with a perpetual scold on his face. To his credit the senator seemed to be able to engage more in conversation than the Jedi, Rey observed, but not even this encouraged him. This, however, did not take away from Hux’s sly comments, or rude manners on occasions. Nothing could be said, however, for this visit was of extreme importance for Naboo, much to Rey’s annoyance. 

Later that night after dinner, as it had already been planned, Rey was to excuse herself from the room , and be followed by her lady, Kira in order to be able to relay any knowledge she had obtained from their new companions to the queen. 

Not much was to be discussed, it was still early in their visit, just some comments about the particular personalities of the visiting party. As they are walking back to the ball they couldn't help but overhear the conversation that transpired between Commander Dameron and Jedi Solo. 

“Come on Solo, ease up a bit, and enjoy the night. There’s no danger here”- said Poe draping an arm around the man’s shoulder.

“ I came here to do a job, not dance. At least I can seem to remember that”- responded the Jedi in an accusatory tone. Poe Dameron seemed unaffected by this response for he seemed to possess the disposition of one who knew how to deal with Solo. 

“Come on, even Hux is dancing. You’ll enjoy your time more if you do.”

“You know how I detest this, and obligating me to dance with a stranger makes it no better.”

“I can introduce you to the Queen if that’s what it takes for you to forget that boring Jedi code.”

“Not even the queen can tempt me to break my vows. You had better return to your partner and enjoy his smiles for you are wasting your time with me.” With that, Solo turned back inside the room, leaving Poe shaking his head behind. 

Rey could not help but feel slightly offended by his words, for even if she was not the real queen, he did not know such details. However, Rey possessed the spirits of someone who could not be easily offended, and decided the safe reaction would be to laugh it off with her companion. Later that night, when she retired to her quarters, would she allow for her pride to be wounded.

The one thing Rey would never come to learn about was that later that night, when Ben excuses himself from the courtiers surrounding him and Hux, and returns to the quiet corner he was previously standing at, is when he truly looks at Rey. For the first time that night Ben noticed how her face was illuminated by the beautiful expression of her hazel eyes. All the makeup and queen regalia obscured her true features, but nothing could be done to hide such bright eyes. If he was being quite honest with himself those eyes were enough to do some damage to his vows if she wished so. They seemed to hold all of life’s mysteries, and Ben wanted to discover them all. 

Just as quickly as he had made his deduction, he saw the imprudence of such thoughts and banished them at once. For starters, she was the Queen, though not for long, the Queen regardless. Then there was the matter of his vows which confused him, for Luke had never made it clear whether he wanted to preserve this old rule from the Jedi Order or not, and Ben was not about to find out because he was suddenly fascinated by a pair of eyes. Frustrated with himself, he moved further into the dark corner of the room, and stayed there until the Queen excused herself for the night. 

The proceedings continued well into midnight, until the Queen announced she would be retiring for the night. Rey and Kira had little to debrief, since they had spent the evening keeping a steady line of communication. Exhausted, Rey made her way to her rooms. Her last thoughts before surrendering to sleep being Solo’s pride, and how she would forgive him for it had he not hurt her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, I have had a busy schedule but I will try to make a more consistent schedule. I don't have a beta so please don't mind the mistakes. Like always please let me know what you think, this is my first fic so any feedback is appreciated. You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/jedisbluedream) . Thank you for reading <3

In just one night Ben Solo had gained the reputation of someone incapable of smiling. The people did not seem to share with him the same love they once had for his grandmother, former Queen Amidala. Others excused his behavior on his Jedi position and the code he had to abide by, even though no one actually knew what said code entailed. His rigid attitude combined with his intimidating physique did nothing to help his case. Everyone seemed determined on how they felt about his character.

Nothing better could be said about Senator Hux who pranced about the room as if he were the only one in the Galaxy. What a pair they seemed to make, him and Solo, Rey had thought the night she made their acquaintance. 

All of this, however, seemed to be overshadowed by Commander Dameron and his dashing personality. Every person and species seemed to have been enamored by the pilot and his contagious smile by nights end, there was not a courtier who did not find him agreeable.

These seemed to be the thoughts plaguing Rey this morning while she trained with her brother. It was early morning, dawn had not come yet, and in a removed garden by the cliffs Rey and Finn carried out their daily training routine.This was Rey’s favorite part of her day, when she got to train with her brother, and then talk to him as they walked through the palace grounds. With Rey becoming the Queen’s decoy, and Finn a guard, there was little time left for the pair to spend time together thus Rey had decided she would train with Finn, and refine her fighting skills for the sake of the Queen’s safety and her own.

Something about the newcomers’ attitudes bothered her, though she had only one brief evening to base her feelings on. She was most perturbed by the dark haired jedi whom she had noticed on occasions staring at her, and would then divert his stare once caught. Rey had to remind herself once again that he thought he was staring at the Queen and not at  _ her.  _ This only made her doubt his intentions even more.

Rey’s mind was clearly somewhere else besides training this morning, and Finn was quick to notice. Rey’s movements were slower than usual, and she lacked the usual ferocity with which she fought. Her muscles were always too tense, and her stance was sloppy. She had half a thought for this morning’s fight, and Finn was determined to figure out why.

When the sun finally broke through the horizon Finn called for a break. Rey, being so absorbed in her thoughts, had not noticed the passage of time. 

“What’s going on with you today?” asked Finn as he made his way to his water bottle. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well for starters you have not cussed me out this morning,” he joked.

Finn was trying his best to ask Rey what was troubling her in a way that she would receive it well. He understood Rey better than anyone in the galaxy, and he knew that her mind sometimes would go to dark places. Minimizing those moments were all he ever wanted to do since they were children. 

“ I was just thinking about our visitors.” she finally replied, shrugging. “That senator seems so snobbish, and the jedi seems like he has never heard the concept of a smile. Don’t you think?” she tried matching his joking tone.

Finn could not help but smile at her statement, he expected nothing less from his sister who disapproves of anyone with a poor character. 

“They were probably tired from the trip,” he replied. “To be quite honest, I did not assess them too much, I was busy with a certain pilot.”

“Oh! Don’t think I did not notice,” she exclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger at him. Now it seemed that Rey was particularly interested in knowing her brother’s opinion on a certain pilot, who he had spent most of the previous night’s ball talking to.

“Please let’s not do this, we were simply going over flying and safety protocols.”

“Oh please flying and safety protocols my a-.”

“Good morning,” interrupted a deep voice. 

Startled, the pair turned around to greet the new addition to their conversation. 

The surprise was obvious on their faces when they saw a sweaty, dressed in all black jedi standing in front of them. 

“I was out on a run,” he says awkwardly.

He wore his hair in a ponytail, and his lightsaber around his waist. Rey couldn’t help but notice how put together he looked for someone who had just been running. It infuriated her when compared to him, she looked like she had just run through the entire planet.

“Sorry I interrupted your conversation.” He directs his words towards Finn, which at first agitated Rey until she realized Ben did not actually know  _ her. _

“This is my sister Rey,” says Finn while extending a hand in Rey’s directions. “She is one of the Queen’s ladies,” he supplied, having the same thought process as his sister.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you, sir,” was all Rey said as a form of introduction. The truth was she was not pleased at all, and was now ready to end this conversion. Her previous bad mood seemed to resurface.

For the first time this morning, Ben finally directed his glance towards Rey. There was something unsettling about this girl, for one Ben couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had known her all his life, as if she were an old friend who he was reuniting with. Maybe it was the depth of her eyes that he could’ve sworn he had seen before, eyes that burned bright in the sun. There was also the way her skin glistened in the rose gold light of the dawn that made her look otherworldly.Ben had not realized it was his turn to make the proper introductions, and that he was shamelessly staring at this stranger he had just met. 

“I didn’t see you at the ball,” was all he replied.

“My Queen needed me elsewhere,” was Rey’s clipped answer. Rey was used to this by now, the lie had come to her quickly. There could be no hesitations when it came to protecting the Queen, and the people of Naboo. 

“I see. Please excuse me.” was all he said before turning around and making his way towards the East Wing where the Hosnian Prime party were residing for the length of their stay. 

“Well that was interesting,” was all Finn said once Ben Solo was out of their sight. 

“You can say that,” Rey grumbled as she made her way back to her staff. 

“Ready for another round?” asked Finn in an attempt to once again help with his sister’s poor mood. 

“I actually need to cut short our training today. There’s an official meeting with our visitors this morning, and Kira wants me there.” Rey said, sounding slightly resentful of her position for the first time. 

“As her decoy again?” asked Finn. He had not been made aware of the plans for this morning. 

“No, it’s a small meeting, only a few advisors and the Hosnian party. She wants me there as an advisor, and to assess in case anyone tries to do a foul move.” Rey said as she started walking towards her quarters in the West Wing of the Royal Palace. 

“Do you think the elections will play out like some are saying it will?” asked Finn. 

Rey had been trying to avoid speaking about this subject with her brother. The political climate in Naboo had been tense once again in regards to the plasma resources of the planet, and it did not help that rumors were being heard around the galaxy about the New Republic being weak. She did not know what to expect of the future at the moment.

“I honestly do not know, but that’s why they sent Senator Hux and the jedi.We will just have to see.” she said in a reassuring manner, even though her response lacked confidence. “I will see you later tonight, okay? I need to go now.” she said walking away before he could push the subject further.

As Rey walked back to her room she once again thought about the strange behavior of Ben Solo, and the uncertainty of what the next month had in store for her. She kind of regretted walking away from Finn this morning and avoiding his questions, but there were times when she felt her brother wouldn’t understand her strange emotions. Determined to not waste any more time she ran the way back to her room, and prepared herself for a meeting where she was to be locked for hours in the same room as Ben Solo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a minute since I updated, school has been kicking my ass. This is a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy it. As always any feedback is welcomed. Thank you for reading <3

The meeting was not meant to drag for too long, formal introductions were to be made, and a plan action was to be put in place for a smooth election day. Those plans, however, were quickly ignored as some advisors and officials felt that it was urgent other subjects were addressed as well. Among many topics there was anxiety regarding the safety of the Queen Kira, and the future Queen as well.

“ We have no reason to believe I am in immediate danger,” said the Queen for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning.

“Your Highness, your endorsement of Jane has not been the best received,” said General Denny.

The general was one of the newest people to join the ranks thus he was determined to prove his worth. Some might’ve found his inclinations to be commendable, but the Queen knew better. General Denny, though admirable, was someone trying to secure his spot in court once elections were over. If he did a good job with Queen Kira, maybe the next queen would want to keep him around. Kira had only realized his true intentions once he had already gained his status, and she wasn’t compelled enough to dispose of him, as he was a valuable soldier.

The latest argument seemed to be whether it was prudent to hold a public ball for the Queen’s birthday. Kira had spent a reasonable amount of time arguing in favor of it, while her advisors and personal guard argued against it, leaving the newcomers and Rey out of it. 

For once, Rey was glad she wasn’t filling in as Queen today, she would’ve lost her temper by now. How she felt about the whole affair was a different story. On one hand, she agreed with the advisors. They had been careful to keep any threats from the Queen, especially during such a tense election year. Things had gotten worse after she endorsed Jane, and finally made a stand on the issue of the planet's plasma and whether it should be traded again. The topic had become a hot subject on the planet in the past few years, in part due to the galaxy stabilizing from the aftermath of the Empire and the economy starting to flourish again. So far, the leaders of Naboo had avoided the subject in the hopes it would protect the planet, however, it all changed when a new opposition party rose to popularity with their new polarizing ideas. The party had presented themselves with radical plans regarding the planet’s plasma and the Gugan Nation, causing quite an uproar among the people, and amplifying the voices of radicals who were once silent.

Something that calmed Rey, however, was the knowledge that if the ball were to happen, she would be the one acting as Queen, keeping Kira out of danger. There was no way Rey would allow Kira to attend such a public gathering as herself. It also had to explain why Kira was so sure of her safety, the only problem is that she could not explain this to the advisors and the guards. Rey could sympathize with her friend who had been the Queen for so many years now it would make sense for her to want to celebrate amongst her people one last time. That was something Rey could give her.

Rey had not expected the meeting to go this route if she was being honest. She had expected for official introductions to be made, and for a security detail to be established, what she had not expected was for the meeting to drag on for two extra hours. Rey was starting to wonder what the visitors thought of such a meeting and their feelings in regards to it.

Ben Solo had avoided the Queen’s gaze for the first part of the meeting determined to not give into the ridiculous thoughts of the previous night. Actually, he was avoiding the gaze of most people in the room, choosing to sit silently at one of the furthest seats down the table. With the meeting dragging on for what seemed like more than the allotted time, Ben’s mind had started to wonder. If he was to be honest with himself, he didn’t understand the need for him to come on this trip, Hux was there as the senator sent by the New Republic, and Poe was more than capable of flying a ship, that was his job after all. He doubted that things would get truly violent, but his uncle had insisted. Luke had wanted to prove to the galaxy that this new Jedi Order was better than the previous one and was determined to keep the galaxy safe. At least that’s what Luke had told Ben before he left, but Ben suspected there were underlying causes.

With the current subject being the Queen’s birthday ball, Ben was bored. His opinion on the matter would probably hold little weight and he could tell by the Queen’s voice she was determined to have it, thus he saw no true objective on going against her will. Her voice was firm when she spoke, it was the voice of a ruler speaking, which is what compelled Ben to lift his gaze for the first time during the meeting and look directly at the Queen.

The moment Ben’s eyes met the Queen's, his suspicion that he was exaggerating the previous night were confirmed. No longer was there that expression that had confused him the previous night. It seemed, however, that once again Ben was unable to look away, too preoccupied finding the differences this time. He was certain the Queen’s eyes had been hazel, not brown, and their shape also seemed to be slightly different. 

_Really Solo, you're thinking about eyes now? Get it together,_ thought Ben, mentally kicking himself. The last thing he needed during this mission was to be distracted by the eyes of the person he was meant to protect. What would Luke think of his nephew’s lack of self-control?

In an attempt to shake his thoughts away Ben decided to divert his gaze which caused him to meet the eyes of someone else instead. There, seated at the Queen’s right side, was the lady he had met this morning, the one that had not been at the reception ball. She seemed to be yet another mystery on this planet. Ben had seen her training this morning as he was walking from his meditation, and he had been impressed. She had fought with a ferocity he had only seen in one person,a person who once had something to prove, a person that no longer existed. 

It wasn’t her fighting skills that made her a mystery though but rather her position in court. Ben had first assumed she was part of the royal guard, but once he learned she was one of the Queen’s ladies he was further mystified. He supposed it made sense in a way that the Queen’s right hand would know how to fight, he just hadn’t expected it to be at such an advanced skill. There was always a possibility that she was acting as a bodyguard in disguise of a lady, which would explain her skill. Of course there was also the question of why she wasn’t at the ball if she seemed to be detrimental to the Queen’s safety. It seemed like Ben had found something new to obsess over and quite honestly he wasn't thrilled about it.

“Master Solo, what is your opinion on the matter?” suddenly asked General Denny, pulling Ben out of his thoughts and shifting the room’s focus towards him.

“ _I am not a master yet_ ,” Ben said sternly. “ I beg your pardon but on what it is you require my opinion?”

“The Queen’s Ball of course,” replied Denny. Ben could sense smugness coming from the man. If he were to guess the general was convinced Ben would take his side, too bad for him Ben had made up his mind about this matter a long time ago. 

“If it is what the Queen wishes, I have no desire to go against it,” was Ben’s absolute answer. Ben had decided from the beginning of the argument that there would be no changing of the Queen’s mind, he could sense it in her Force signature, and as he had observed earlier he saw no imminent danger coming from it.

“It is decided then, we will be holding the ball in a fortnight, the people are to be invited, not just the nobles,” said Queen Kira standing up from her seat. “As for today’s meeting I think we can all agree it is finished. I ask my guests to join me for lunch and some tea”.

She didn't wait for the room to answer, she simply made her way towards the door with Rey and her personal guard following behind.

Just like Ben had predicted, nothing had changed the Queen’s mind. He suspected that even if he had opposed her it would have not changed her mind. He was starting to see why he might be needed in this mission. 


End file.
